


Fanboy Heart

by Mid_Nightmare



Series: Starker Week 2018 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Peter Parker Is A Fanboy, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Thinks Peter's Fanning Is Cute, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:31:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mid_Nightmare/pseuds/Mid_Nightmare
Summary: Peter Parker could admit to one flaw of himself, and that major flaw was the fact that he was a Tony Stark/IronMan fanboy... So what happens when his idol shows up in his living room? He makes a fool of himself of course.Prompt Three of Starker Week!!





	Fanboy Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys!  
> I hope this cute fluffy fic is enjoyable! I wanted to keep it as close to their actual meeting in the movie, so I hope that was successful.  
> Thanks for taking the time to read!! Much love!!

Peter Parker could admit to one flaw of himself, and that major flaw was the fact that he was a Tony Stark/IronMan fanboy. When he was little, he’d always been one of those kids that loved superheros.

He had several action figures, and he would often play with Uncle Ben or his friends, but no one but him was allowed to touch his IronMan toy. It was his most prized possession, and it was not allowed to be touched by anyone but him. He played with it every day and set it up the exact same way every night.

He had IronMan pajamas and sheets when he was little, and he would cry whenever May had to wash them. She always tried to convince him that she would of course return his sheets and pjs, but he would still throw a fit in case his beloved sheets got a hole and got ruined.

He also remembered when he finally had a growth spurt and could no longer wear his beloved IronMan pajamas, he cried. Aunt May had tried to figure out what was wrong with her seven year old nephew, but Peter couldn't get the words out between his sobs. He only stopped crying when Uncle Ben had bought him a new pair (actually several because May was tired of Peter wearing the same pants every night and constantly washing them).

For his eighth birthday, he had an IronMan themed birthday party. He had been over the moon the entire day. He had IronMan plates and hats and red and gold utensils. All the decorations were red and gold from the streamers to the balloons to the confetti that Uncle Ben dumped on his head, and all his gifts were - unsurprisingly - IronMan related.

He had gotten a few posters of both IronMan and Tony Stark. He got another action figure of one of the newer suits, and even a blanket and a plushie of his idol. The best gift however was the mask and gloves that looked like repulsion weapons and attached to it was something that had stolen little Peter's breath away. Tickets to the Stark Expo. His Aunt and Uncle were going to take him to see Tony Stark - IronMan - in person. He had cried for over an hour at the gift, saying his thanks over and over and over again.

The Stark Expo was amazing to little Peter. Everything around them was wonderful technology, bright lights, and Stark related. It was everything his fanboy heart could have imagined.

There was certainly problems of course, because apparently someone had hacked the IronMan suits? Peter didn't remember that though. He only remembered being separated from May and having a robot walking towards him. He had lifted his little gloved hand, his face still hidden behind his IronMan mask, and he tried to blast the robot away. Surprisingly it had been destroyed but not by him. No IronMan was standing behind him, all he said was “Nice work, kid" before he was gone.

It was the best experience Peter had ever had. And… It might have made his fanboy ways a bit worse.

After that time, Peter really did spend a lot of time looking into IronMan and Tony Stark, trying to always keep up with what the man was doing. His walls were covered in newspaper articles and posters. His desk had several figures and even his mask and gloves from when he was little. He sadly had to get rid of his sheets, but he still kept the IronMan blanket as well as the matching plushie. He may have even gotten a few extra ones…

It was a bit much, and even he could admit to that. He stopped talking about his idol all the time to spare his Aunt and Uncle’s ears and his reputation. So he swallowed down his fanboy tendencies as much as he was able to. He still drank up any information on Tony Stark or IronMan like he had just walked out of a desert and was offered a cold glass of water, and he still had all of his collectables and merchandise around his room.

Entering the tween stage, Peter’s fanboy hero-worship took a nosedive into dangerous territory: crush territory. He hadn’t noticed it for a while, probably due to the lack of hormones rushing through his body, but when he had officially entered into the tween life at age eleven, they hit full force.

He found his idol painfully attractive, charming, and a pure smooth talker. It was too much for his little heart, and as he got older, the dreams got a little more… explicit. It didn’t stop there either.

Tween years turned to teenage years, and of course, Peter was in way too deep at this point. A few months back he had been on a field trip at an incredible facility - it wasn’t Stark Industries, but it was still pretty cool for a teenage science geek - and had accidentally been bit by this spider that caused some… very interesting side effects.

He found out that he suddenly had a certain gripping ability that allowed him to hang off of surfaces by only his toes or his fingers. His strength was now heightened to the point he could stop a bus with his bare hands. Even his flexibility had increased.

Due to his abilities and his worship of IronMan, Peter had decided that he was going to help the people of Queens by becoming the friendly, crime-fighter known as Spider-Man. He loved every second of fighting crime and helping the people that were in need, and he knew about the people that had filmed him and posted the videos, but he never thought anything would happen.

Of course, the world never tended to go his way.

Fixing his rucksack on his shoulder and passing the DVD player to his other hand, Peter walked into the apartment. “Hey, May,” he called as he went towards his room.

“Mmm. Hey. How was school today?” May asked.

Peter shrugged slightly. “Okay. This crazy car parked outside…” he started before stopping when he saw the person sitting beside his aunt. There, in all his glory, was Tony Stark.  _ The _ Tony Stark was sitting in his  _ living room _ . He stared at the man with his jaw going slack.

“Oh, Mr. Parker,” Tony said with a slight smirk.

Reaching up, Peter quickly pulled his earbuds out. “Um… What- What are you doing…? Hey! Uh, I'm-I'm-I'm Peter.”

“Tony,” the man responded with a widening smirk. Peter was making a fool out of himself in front of his  _ idol _ .

“What are… What are you - What are you - What are you doing here?” Peter asked. Yep, definitely making a fool out of himself.

“It's about time we met. You've been getting my e-mails, right?” Tony asked with a raised brow.

Nodding quickly, Peter responded. “Yeah. Yeah.”

“Right?”

“Regarding the…”

“You didn't tell me about the grant,” May cut in.  _ Thank god for her, _ he thought.

“About the grant,” Peter quickly responded.

“The September Foundation.” It was Tony this time.

“Right.”

“Yeah. Remember when you applied?”

“Yeah.”

“I approved, so now we're in business.”

“You didn't tell me anything. What's up with that? You keeping secrets from me now?” May asked, staring at Peter imploringly.

“Why, I just, I just… I just know how much you love surprises, so I thought I would let you know… wh… Anyway, what did I apply for?” Peter swore he was beginning to dig himself his own grave, but he was so confused as to why  _ Tony Stark _ was sitting in front of him.

“That's what I'm here to hash out,” Tony said with a pointed look.

“Okay. Hash, hash out, okay.”

Looking at May, Tony spoke again as he gestured to the woman beside him. “It's so hard for me to believe that she's someone's aunt.”

“Yeah, well, we come in all shapes and sizes, you know?”

“This walnut date loaf is exceptional,” he responded as he raised his piece.

“Let me just stop you there.”

Tony looked at him again. “Yeah?”

“Is this grant, like, got money involved or whatever? No?”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah?”

“It's pretty well funded.”

“Wow.”

“Look who you're talking to.” He looked over at May now. “Can I have 5 minutes with him?” Blood rushed into Peter’s ears. No… No. Anything but this.

“Sure.” Peter really wished the ground would just open up and swallow him whole.

He nervously led the man, his idol, into his small bedroom. Thankfully he didn’t have clothes on the floor, and his blanket wasn’t easily seen given that he didn’t make his bed.

Tony bolted the door behind him and walked to his trash before spitting out the bite of walnut date loaf that was apparently still in his mouth. “As walnut date loaves go, that wasn't bad.” He turned his head before spotting the computers all over Peter’s desk. “Whoa, what do we have here? Retro tech, huh? Thrift store? Salvation Army?”

Shuffling his feet, Peter moved to gently grab his IronMan figurine off the desk as he backed up to it. “Uh, the garbage, actually.”

“You're a dumpster diver,” Tony said, and it sounded more like a statement than a question, but Peter still responded like it was the latter.

“Yeah, I was… Anyway, look, um, I definitely did not apply for your grant.” He quickly dropped the figurine into the open drawer of his desk where hopefully the man couldn’t see it. He really didn’t need his idol to see the extent of his fanboy tendencies.  _ Please don’t break! _ He thought to himself.

“Ah-ah! Me first.”

“Okay.” Peter said while moving subtly to grab his gloves and the other figurine to drop into the drawer before closing it with his foot.

“Quick question of the rhetorical variety.” Slipping his phone out of his pocket, he opened it up to a video of Peter in his Spiderman outfit. “That's you, right?”

“Um, no. What do you. What do you mean?” He paled at the video and moved away from the man, grabbing his IronMan pajamas off the edge of the bed that were hanging out in plain view.  _ Please, I hope to God he didn’t see them. _

“Yeah. Look at you go. Wow! Nice catch. 3,000 pounds, 40 miles an hour. That's not easy. You got mad skills.”

“That's all- That's all on Youtube, though, right? I mean, that's where you found that? Because you know that's all fake. It's all done on the computer.” He tried to act casual, but then he looked over Tony’s shoulder and saw his Tony Stark poster hanging on the wall.  _ Definitely too late to hide that _ ...

“Mm-Hmm,” Tony hummed.

“It's like that video. What is it?”

“Yeah yeah yeah yeah… Oh you mean like those UFOs over Phoenix?”

“Exactly.” Tony took a few steps away from the boy, and he noticed the small hatch in the ceiling. Grabbing a random wooden pole off the kid’s table, he poked the hatch and pushed it up, watching as the blue and red ball of fabric fell in front of him.

“Oh, what have we here?” Tony said with a smirk.

Peter launched forward and grabbed the suit before hiding it behind his back. “Uh… That's a…”

“So. You're the… Spider… ling. Crime-fighting Spider… You're Spider-Boy?”

Peter followed his arms over his chest, pouting slightly. “S… Spider-Man.”

“Not in that onesie, you're not.”

“It's not a onesie,” Peter replied indignantly but also with a very slight pout. He watched as Tony picked up his suit. “I don't believe this. I was actually having a real good day today, you know, Mr. Stark. Didn't miss my train, this perfectly good DVD player was just sitting there and… Algebra test. Nailed it!” He realized afterwards that he might have been whiny. He looked away before he paled as he saw his two plushies sitting on his bed.

“Who else knows? Anybody?”

“Nobody,” Peter said quickly, returning his gaze to the man.

“Not even your… unusually attractive aunt?”

“No. No, no. No, no. If she knew, she would freak out. And when she freaks out, I freak out.”

“You know what I think is really cool? This webbing. That tensile strength is off the charts. Who manufactured that?”

“I did.”

“Climbing the walls, how you doing that? Cohesive gloves.”

“It's a long story. I was uh…”

“Lordy!” Tony said as he held up the goggles within Peter’s suit and began looking through them. “Can you even see in these?”

“Yes. Yes, I can! I can. I can-I can see in those. Okay? It's just that… when whatever happened, happened… it's like my senses have been dialled to 11. There's way too much input, so… they just kinda help me focus.”

“You're in dire need of an upgrade. Systemic, top to bottom. 100-point restoration. That's why I'm here.” Peter sat on the bed, trying to obstruct Tony’s vision from the plushies on his bed. “Why you doing this? I gotta know. What's your MO? What gets you outta that twin bed in the morning?”

“Because…” Peter started, nervously playing with his fingers as he tried to think of how to say it. “Because I've been me my whole life, and I've had these powers for 6 months.”

Tony nodded; “Mm-Hm.”

“I read books, I build computers… And-And yeah. I would love to play football. But I couldn't then so I shouldn't now.”

“Sure, because you're different.”

“Exactly. But I can't tell anybody that, so I'm not. When you can do the things that I can, but you don't…” Peter frowned, and Tony leaned closer. “And then the bad things happen… they happen because of you.”

Tony nodded and seemed to think of Peter’s words for a moment. “So you wanna look out for the little guy. You wanna do your part? Make the world a better place, all that, right?”

“Yeah. Yeah just looking out… for the little guy. That's-That's what it is.”

Tony stood and took the two steps from the chair to the edge of Peter’s bed, looking down at the teen’s leg stretched across it. “I'm gonna sit here, so you move the leg.” Peter quickly moved his leg to the floor, glancing at the plushies next to him and reaching out to hide them under  _ something _ before he stopped as Tony’s hand softly rested on his shoulder. “You got a passport?”

Peter blushed at the contact, turning to look at the man. “Uh, no. I don't even have a driver's license.”

“You ever been to Germany?”

“No.”

“Oh, you'll love it.” Tony said with a slight grin.

“I can't go to Germany!”

“Why?”

“I got… homework.”

Tony’s face merely looked unimpressed. “I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that.”

“I'm-I'm being serious! I can't just drop out of school!” Peter panicked.

“Might be a little dangerous. Better tell Aunt Hottie I'm taking you on a field trip.” Tony said instead, ignoring the boy’s words and getting up to walk to the door.

Peter shot to his feet and quickly webbed the man’s hand to the doorknob. “Don't tell Aunt May.”

“Alright, Spider-Man.” Tony said, looking at the boy earnestly for a moment. “Get me out of this.”

“Sorry, I'll get the…” Peter mumbled before quickly scampering to his desk to look for the web neutralizer that would allow Tony’s hand to be freed before the two hour limit of the webs happened. Unfortunately, when he moved, one of his plushies - the large Tsum Tsum of IronMan - rolled off his bed and landed at Tony’s feet.

The teen didn’t notice until he had turned back around to see his idol staring at the plushie sitting at his feet. Peter turned red faster than he could blink, and he bolted to the other before grabbing the plushie and tossing it onto the other side of his room and blatantly ignoring the look he was getting from the man. “It’ll only take a minute or two,” he said as he put a few drops of the neutralizer onto the web trapping Tony’s hand.

The man nodded, and Peter ignored how bright his cheeks were glowing as his idol smirked at him. “So, you’re a fan?” he asked just to see the blush run down the boy’s collar.

“Uh… Yeah…” Peter mumbled softly as he put the neutralizer away.

“How long?” Tony asked curiously. He could feel the webbing disappearing, but he was suddenly curious in the teenager in front of him instead of it.

Peter kept his eyes glued on the floor. “Since I was a kid.”

“You still are a kid,” Tony pointed out. “That’s hardly helpful.”

“Since I was like seven?”

Tony nodded before walking towards the boy, picking up the other small plushie and handing it to the blushing teenager. “You’re cute, kid. Hope you don’t disappoint,” the man said, and when Peter glanced up, he got a wink from the older man. His cheeks returned to burgundy, and he hid his face in his plushie as his idol and crush walked out of his bedroom and into the living room to tell his aunt about a “trip” they were going on together. Dear God, how was he ever going to survive a trip to  _ Germany _ ?


End file.
